DHARMA-Initiatief
Het DHARMA-Initiatief (D'epartment of '''H'euristics 'A'nd 'R'esearch on 'M'aterial 'A'pplications '''Initiative) is een onderzoeksproject, dat een grote aanwezigheid had op het eiland voordat ze allemaal werden uitgemoord in "de zuivering". De meeste informatie over dit project wordt gehaald uit de oriëntatiefilm die gevonden werd bij het Dharma-station de Zwaan en de ARG The Lost Experience. Volgens de verscheidene films, werd het Initiatief opgericht in 1970 door Gerald en Karen DeGroot, twee doctoriale kandidaten aan de Universiteit van Michigan. Het was/is financieel ondersteund door de Deense industrialist en munitie-magnaat Alvar Hanso en zijn Hanso Foundation. Het veronderstelde doel van het Initiatief was "om een grootschaals gemeenschappelijk oord waar wetenschappers en vrije denkers van over de hele wereld onderzoek konden verrichten naar meteorologie, psychologie, parapsychologie, zoölogie, elektromagnetisme, en Utopisch sociale-" (ruis op de tape.) Neem wel acht dat het laatste onderzoeksonderdeel van het Initiatief niet helemaal duidelijk gemaakt werd in de oriëntatiefilm van De Zwaan en onbekend is (sommigen hebben gesuggereerd dat het om Utopisch Sociale Engineering of Utopisch Socialisme ging). De barrakkenvideo zei dat de missie van het Initiatief op het eiland was zijn unieke eigenschappen te bestuderen ten voordele van de vooruitgang van de mensheid en om de wereldvrede te bespoedigen. De Sri Lanka-video van The Lost Experience heeft onthuld dat het DHARMA-Initiatief deel uitmaakte van een project dat nauw aansloot bij de Valenzettivergelijking. Het doel van het DHARMA-Initiatief op het eiland was wetenschappelijk onderzoek te gebruiken om het milieu te manipuleren zodat één van de kernfactoren van de Valenzettivergelijking kon gewijzigd worden om de koers van het menselijke ras te veranderen. Ze waren ook geïnteresseerd in het onderzoek van de unieke eigenschappen op het Eiland, die nergens anders ter wereld konden gevonden worden. Hugh McIntyre van the Hanso Foundation zei in een interview dat deel van het spel was dat de fundering voor het Initiatief in 1987 werd afgesloten, maar de waarheid hierover is onzeker. Het DHARMA-Initiatief-team werd uitgeroeid nadat de Vijandigen hen allemaal vergasten tijdens de zuivering. De datum van deze gebeurtenis is onbekend. De naam Het woord DHARMA werd onthuld een afkorting te zijn in de Officiële Lost-podcast. Later werden spelers van de ARG The Lost Experience, door middel van aanwijzingen van Rachel Blake (op dat moment beter bekend als Persephone), doorverwezen naar een spel memory dat beschikbaar was op de site van de Hanso Foundation. Uiteindelijk werd de afkorting onthuld wanneer men het level 42 bereikte (wat toevallig ook het grootste van de nummers is). De volledige afkorting van DHARMA werd onthuld als "Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications". De afkorting werd later bevestigd door zijn verschijning in de Sri Lanka-video en in een ABC-persbericht. http://www.disneyabctv.com/datvg_press/dispDNR.html?id=072506_12. Weinig is bekend over de daadwerkelijke uitleg die achter de naam zit, hoewel een "heuristisme" een bepaalde techniek is om iemands aandacht in leren, ontdekken of probleemoplossen wordt getrokken. Ook wordt in de Sri Lanka-video door Alvar Hanso beweerd dat het voor "de enige ware manier" staat, als referentie naar het Sanskriet. Stations van het DHARMA-Initiatief Het DHARMA-Initiatief voerde haar onderzoek uit in een reeks van stations. Ze lijken het enige teken te zijn van geavanceerde beschavingen op het Eiland. Ze hadden/hebben allemaal een elektriciteitsbron en een watervoorraad. en:DHARMA Initiative Categorie:DHARMA-Initiatief